Brand New Girl
by HauntedReality
Summary: What if instead of leaving her and then returning later to torment her, Angel came back into the apartment after losing his soul and changed Buffy. This is what I think the episode Innocence would have been like.
1. Chapter 1

Archieved: NC-17... Theres some M/F and then later some F/F and possibly even some M/F/M, M/F/F, and M/F/F/M stuff. :) Masturbation, Oral, Biting, Violence, Seduction, Sex, Voyeurism, possibly some Bondage :) Plus possible slayage and Vampire attacks. Character Death. Everything you'd expect to see in BtVS. :)

Pairings: Buffy/Angel ; Buffy Vamp/Angelus ; Drucilla/Spike mainly but I've got other pairings in mind for the piece as well... you'll have to see. But I assure you that there will be no pairings that are utterly unthinkable to meh... like Giles & Buffy -cringes- that's just wrong.

Characters: Anyone that was available in Season 2... hence no Dawn.

Beta: None... but I really want one... -hint hint-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... they are the creation of the Genius Joss... I merely move them around with my words like little dolls.

Summary: What if Angel had instead of running away from Buffy after he lost his soul in Surprises (Season 2); he turned her into a vampire. This is my episode that would go in place of Innocence. Some of the scenes are nearly the same as the episode, but some of them are completely reworked to fit with my theme. Then there are later "Episodes" to be named after that.

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer... Spike rolled forward with a box in his lap. A party was in full force behind them. Drucilla picked it up out of his lap. "Saved the best for last." She walked forward handing it to two other vampires. They put it in place and the larger conglomeration opened, revealing the Judge._

_Buffy and Angel sat in his apartment, his arms around her. "Angel... I felt like if I lost you... you're right... we can't be sure of anything." She choked out. He hushed her gently, his hand rubbing along her arm as she clung to her overshirt. "Buffy... I..." She turned to look at him, his hands rubbing along both her arms. "You what?" she asked. "I love you... I try not to . I can't stop." he whispered. He closed his eyes as he whispered to her. His face filled with the pain that he loved her, and had almost lost her._

_Angel and Buffy lay in bed, she was fast asleep. He woke up with a start, and got dressed quickly. He ran out into the rain, the pain washing over him. "BUFFY!" he called out in agony. "BUFFY!"_

**[OPENING CREDITS**


	2. Chapter 2

Spike rolled forward in his wheelchair. The judge was kneeling in the corner. He looked as if he was praying. Drucilla quickly followed Spike into the room. He looked at her and frowned. "I don't like this one bit, pet. The slayer and Angel know are still alive. They know where we are. We should be vacating."

Drucilla ran her hand along Spike's arm, in a comfort to him. "Don't worry... My Angel is too smart to face the Judge again."

Spike looked over at the big blue demon. "Speaking of Big Blue... What are you doing anyway?! You look like you're sitting on your ass."

The Judge looked up at Spike with a look of disdain... He couldn't believe that he was working for two vampires that reeked of humanity. But they had brought him out of his slumber, and he felt that he had to give them credit for that. "I am preparing." He said shortly.

"Its interesting to me how preparing and sitting on your ass look like the same thing. When are we going to do this already? When do we end the world?" Spike asked irritably.

"Oooooo." Drucilla screached, writhing in pain. She fell to the floor, and Spike rolled over to her.

"Are you alright Dru?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

Drucilla laughed wickedly as the pain started to subside, knowing what she was seeing was happening at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel writhed on the ground out in the rain. He was soaked to the bone. He yelled out her name, his love, Buffy. He felt like a part of him was being ripped out. He cringed, the pain freeing a memory. He had felt this pain before, but before it had felt like something was being shoved into him. His eyes widened as his soul left his body, floating away into the heavens.

A woman stood in a doorway not too far from him. She took a drag off of her cigarette, and walked towards him as the rain started to slow. "Hey... are you ok? Do you want me to call 911?" She asked as she sauntered up to him, still smoking her cigarette.

Angel stood up, facing away from her. "No... the pain has gone away." He said, his voice menacing.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking another drag off her cigarette.

He turned and grabbed her, biting into her neck. He drew in her smoke tinged blood and then blew out the smoke as he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. "I feel just fine." He said, his face was that of the demon that he had kept at bay for so long. He ran his tongue over the sharp points of his fangs. He chuckled and kicked the corpse out of his way as he walked back towards his apartment. He knew exactly what he had to do. The feelings for Buffy were still there. He wanted her. He had to have her. She would be his.

He let his face shift back into that of his human side as he walked into the apartment, stripping off his clothes. He went to the fridge and took a look inside. He snarled his nose at the packets of blood that he had subsisted his life on. He didn't want those. They were distasteful, even if he had just drank from that whore out in the alley. She had tasted bad, not what he wanted. What he wanted was in his bed. He closed the door to the fridge as he heard her stir. He smirked as she called his name.

"Angel?" she asked. She held the sheet against her chest, her hand on the spot where he should have been. She heard the fridge door close and secretly smiled. She couldn't believe that she had given herself to him. It had hurt at first, but it had been so beautiful. He had been so gentle with her. The spot between her legs still throbbed from the love that they had made. She watched the doorway, waiting for him to come back to her. She felt her body reaching out for him.

Angelus smirked as he smelled her in his bedroom wanting him. He took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. He smiled at her. "You're awake sleepy head." he said, playing the part of the content lover. He slid into the bed next to her, pulling him into her arms. He pressed himself against her, his cock rock hard.

She giggled softly. "You're ready again?" She asked, her voice husky with need. She rubbed herself back against him.

He reached forward, cupping her breast. He kissed her softly on the neck. He could smell the blood beneath her skin. He pressed against her again, forcing a moan from her. "What do you think, love?" he asked.

She rolled over, gripping his hard cock in her hand. She wanted to force a moan from him as he had from her. She slid her hand up and down, her grip firm on his swollen cock. He obliged her, his moan was nearly a growl. He slid his hand down her arms, and pulled her hands away from his cock. He rolled them so that she was laying on her back. She spread her legs open for him to slide into. She looked up at him, her eyes showed her eagerness. He couldn't help but smirk as he slid into her body, causing her to moan out his name. She fit him like a glove, her strong muscles contracting around him as he thrust in and out of her. "Do you love me Buffy?" he asked as he keep his movement slow and tender.

Buffy nodded her head as she moaned again, she kissed his finger as he caressed the side of her face gently. "I love you Angel." she said in a breathless whisper.

He closed his eyes as he heard the words come from her mouth. "Do you trust me?" he asked as his face became more feral, his demonic nature taking hold.

She nodded her head and reached up caressing the bumps of his forehead. He leaned his face against her smooth skin, reveling in the touch of it. "I trust you Angel." She whispered softly, bringing her lips against his ear. She flicked her tongue against the curve of it.

He kissed along her neck gently. "Do you want all of me?" He asked, his lips against her ear. He nipped gently at the soft flesh of her ear lobe.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "I want all of you. I want everything you are. And I want you to have everything that I am." She said quietly, feeling like her head was spinning.

He nuzzled her neck softly and bit into her neck, causing her to call out. She pulled him closer to her, urging him on, her hips rising up to meet his. He continued to fill her body with his hard cock, sucking her blood in time with each thrust.

Buffy felt the world start to go hazy as her lover drank from her neck, but the feel of him penetrating her both with his cock and his teeth was enough to almost cause her to cum on the spot. She moaned softly, calling out his name.

Her voice calling out his name was exactly what he wanted to hear. Her heart beat was slowing. He stopped drinking, and continued thrusting, causing her to cum, her body tightening on his as he felt his seed explode into her. He bit his wrist and put it against her lips as she panted, willing her to drink. "Drink for me baby. Stay with me forever." He whispered against her ear.

She tasted the metallic liquid hit her tongue. She opened her eyes, they fixed on the cut on his wrist. She reached up, pulling his bleeding wrist against her mouth as he asked her to stay with him forever. She sucked the blood, pulling it down her throat in big drags. It tasted like copper pennies and filled her nose with his musk. She felt her own heart slowing down as she continued to drink, but didn't care.

He listened as her heart started to falter. "Don't worry my love. You'll come back to me soon enough." he said quietly against her ear. Her heart stopped beating and he slid out of her body. She was growing cold. He knew that when the sunset she would awaken to him. She would be by his side for all eternity.

He knew that he had her to thank for ridding him of the cursed soul that had plagued him for nearly a century. He slid out of the bed and covered her with the red coverlet. He slid a hair out of her eyes and looked down at her, the smooth skin of her neck broken by his own teeth brought a smile to his face. She would be his. Drucilla had Spike, so he would have Buffy, and there was nothing that the Scoobies could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Drucilla lay on the table of the factory, writhing in pain. Spike watched her worriedly. He hated to see her suffer. He knew that it was a human emotion for him to want to protect her, but he couldn't help feeling it. The Judge had said that they reeked of human emotions. Jealousy, Anger, Love even. He frowned. He didn't want the world to end. He had kinda grown to like his existence as a vampire. Even if the slayer made it difficult for them. She could always be killed. He'd killed two other before her. Just got to hit them where it hurt.

Drucilla giggled and pointed up at the ceiling. "I can see the stars and I am naming them." she whispered madly.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. He was used to her madness. "You can't see the stars. One, that's the ceiling and two its daylight." He said, his voice sounding bored.

"Yes I can," she said, her finger was moving from one imaginary star to the next as her eyes searched the star field that only she could see. "I have named them all. But I have named them all the same thing, and there is a great bit of confusion." she said laughing.

Spike sighed softly. 'God she's finally gone bonkers.' he thought. "Anything new on Angel?" He asked as he took her hand and held it against his lips.

Drucilla nodded her head and sat up, her feet kicking back and forth as she giggled. "Our boy will come home soon. And he's bringing a guest... a new little friend to join us." She said. She stood up and twirled around the table, her arms outstretched towards the stars she had just been naming. "The stars told me so, before they started arguing about who was who. They said he's going to be back tonight..." She looked at Spike and let out another mad giggle.

Spike half hoped she was wrong and he was going to stay away. He had gotten used to being the leader, and was not ready to relinquish power to that man. 'Boo hoo... I've got a soul, I don't want to be evil. Bloody wanker.' he thought, rolling his eyes. "Let's go and rest to prepare for the arrival of our guests, Dru." He said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and walked along next to him, towards their bedroom. She helped him into the bed and curled up next to him. He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger as they slowly drifted to sleep for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Has anyone heard from Buffy and Angel? They were supposed to check in hours ago," Giles said, as he walked out of his office with a book open in his hands. He looked disheveled. He had been researching the Judge all night.

"I haven't heard from them yet..." Willow said softly. "But Xander just called and said he'd be in soon. He just got home from the bus depot." She tapped her fingers along the keys of her laptop. She yawned and stretched. She had been sitting in the same position for almost three hours. Her back ached, yelling for her to get up and move. She stood up, knowing that she wouldn't get the research done any faster if she was groggy and irritable from her back aching.

Xander walked into the library a few minutes later, his hair still wet from his quicky shower. Cordelia was not far behind him. She looked fresh and well rested. Willow mumbled under her breath. 'I hate her. God she's too perfect. I wish that she would just go away. Who invited her to be a part of the Scoobies? I didn't... that's for sure. And she better stay away from my Xander.' she thought angrily.

"Anyone hear from B?" Xander asked. He leaned against the counter that Willow was standing behind. She shook her head as the phone rang. She went to grab it as Giles' hand closed on the receiver.

He picked it up and answered the phone. "Buffy?" He asked. "Oh... Hello Angel..." He paused while listening to him. "She's with you... won't be in to school. Is she hurt?... Oh. She's going to be alright I gather?... I'll check back with you later." He said before hanging up the phone.

Everyone looked at Giles as he sat his book down. "That was Angel..." He said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief that he kept in his pocket. "Buffy is at his apartment. She was a bit roughed up and they didn't get back there until nearly sunup. She's sleeping... So she won't be into school today. Willow... will you get her teachers to bring her assignments to me?"

Willow nodded her head worried about her friend. 'Buffy is strong. She can handle anything. I hope she's alright' her mind ran with thoughts of what could have happened. She cringed then remembered that Angel had told Giles she would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy sat up, her mind rushing back to the night before. She felt Angel's arm still across her middle, and she shook him awake. Her face was that of the demon that had taken up residence in her body. She stood up and stretched her body, luxuriating in the feel of the cool air against her naked body. Angel looked up at her from where he laid on the bed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts. "Are you hungry love?" He asked, his face shifting, becoming more feral.

She nodded her head and turned to him. "I feel more alive than I ever have." She stood up on her toes and kissed along the ridge of his forehead, before kissing his lips roughly. "Thank you, should I call you Daddy now?" She grinned wickedly.

He chuckled and nipped at her neck again, his teeth grazing the skin. "Only if you want me to spank you." He said a hint of lust washed through his voice.

"I wanna go out and play, Angel... can we go out and play with the pretty people?" She asked, her eyes filled with excitement. Her thoughts turned to blood. She wanted to taste it running over her tongue and down her throat again. He had tasted so good last night. "You tasted good Daddy... I want more." She whispered against his ear, her teeth grazing the skin. He cupped her ass, smacking it lightly. She giggled softly, it was filled with lust and things to come.

He chuckled. He remembered his first feeding. He wanted her to have as much fun as he had. He thought of the perfect food source. "Perhaps we should go and visit your friend Xander... or maybe Cordelia."

Buffy's eyes lit up when he said Cordelia. She wanted to taste that bitch. She wanted her blood to fill her, and to have Cordelia's dead body to fall at her feet. She deserved death. Her mind switched to Xander. She didn't want to kill him. She wanted to play with him. Perhaps keep him around forever. He had always been fun in the past. "I think we should save Xander for later... but Cordelia... I want to play with her... can we play with her?" She looked eager.

Angel pulled on a pair of leather pants and slid on a gray button down shirt. She looked at her clothes and made a face. "I can't believe I wore something like that. It looks like a little old lady would wear it," she said.

He couldn't help but laugh. He picked up the pants and held them out to her. "Put them on, and I'll get you something pretty at the store."

She slid on the pants and pulled one of his shirts out of his closet. It was black and draped over her. She buttoned three of the middle buttons and tied the bottom into a knot. She folded the sleeves and looked at him. The shirt was big on her, but she made it look good. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow underneath the black material.

They walked out the door together, their prey had no idea what was going to hit her.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia had just dropped off Xander at his house. She cringed at the thought that someone might have seen her with him. She drove towards the school, remembering that she forgot a book there. She pulled into a parking spot close to the door nearest her locker. She clicked the button to her car locks as she walked towards the door. She paused, and looked around. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's just the wind you idiot." she said outloud.

She was almost in the school when she saw Angel. He walked up to her. "Cordy... I'm glad that I found you... Buffy's called a meeting in the library... Everyone's on their way back." he said.

She nodded her head. 'Great... more hours of researching.' she thought before she followed him into the library. 'God he's got a nice ass... too bad he's into Buffy.' she thought as she watched him walk in front of her. It was empty except for Buffy who sat on the edge of one of the tables. Cordelia felt funny, like something was different. Angel leaned against the counter, and smiled.

"What's new Buffy? Some information about the big bad?" she asked as she walked over to the table that Buffy was sitting on. She put her purse and keys down, and slid her jacket off, folding it over the back of a chair. She sighed loudly as Buffy didn't answer her. "Hello? Have you gone deaf as well as tasteless?" She said, her jab meant for her clothing.

Buffy moved so fast that Cordelia didn't know what hit her. She was sprawled out on the floor, Buffy straddling her waist. Angel grinned as he watched his girl. She moved faster than most vampires, he had to chalk it up to Slayer blood. Tasted good too. Buffy looked down at the girl and her face shifted. "Is this a joke?" Cordelia asked, her fear was so thick in the air that both vampires could almost roll it over their tongues like hard candy.

Buffy roughly moved Cordelia's head so that she could access her neck easier. She leaned down and licked the spot she intended to bite before putting her mouth against her ear. "You're the joke, Cordy... let's hope that you taste better than you look. Scream if you want to... It will only turn me on..." She whispered, before licking the girl's ear. She moved her face back to her neck and bit down hard and deep. She put a hand over the other girl's mouth and rolled her hips, the taste of the blood was almost orgasmic. She continued to grind herself against the other girl's hips, her hips moving in time with her swallows.

Angel watched his childe, with a look of wonder. He felt himself getting hard as she ground her hips against the other girl's. He imagined her and Drusilla playing together. Images of the two naked played through his mind as he listened to Buffy moaning between gulps of the girl's blood and the muffled screams from the girl beneath his lover. He walked over to Buffy as he watched her drain the dark haired girl dry, grinding against the other girl's crotch. He heard the other woman's heart stop beating as he knelt beside Buffy. She released the woman and looked up at him, blood running down the corner of her mouth. He licked the small trail before kissing her deeply. She slid off the dead girl, kicking her body as she stood before Angel. "I want more..." she said hungrily.

He chuckled and stood before her. "All in due time. We'll drain them all dry... all in due time." he said.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself against his hard cock. It was like steel wrapped in silk. She wanted to feel it inside of her. The rush of feeding on Cordy was making her horny. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding along the tips of his fangs. She moaned softly as she felt them cut her tongue shallowly. She felt Angel suck on her tongue, reveling in the taste of her blood in his mouth. He grasped her ass, his hands wanting to feel the smooth expanse of skin against his palms.

She pulled her shirt over her head as he sat her down on the table she had just been sitting on moments before. She tossed it to the side and kicked her shoes off. She wiggled out of her pants, letting them fall to his feet. She laid in front of him, naked, her eyes inviting him to take her. She reached forward and grabbed his hand. She manuvered it so it was cupping her very wet pussy.

He growled, his need filling him. He slid a finger along her folds, reveling in the silky feel of her bare skin. He loved that she was bare, no hair impeding him. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, two fingers sliding in and out of her body with practiced precision. He ran them over her G spot each time. She writhed underneath him, her hips rolling up against his fingers with each thrust. He slid his fingers out of her and she watched as he licked them clean. She seemed to purr when he did this.

He unzipped his pants and let his engorged cock loose from the binding leather. He slid it into her in one smooth motion, sheathing himself to the hilt in her. He growled as he thrust into her, he leaned down, taking one of her rose colored nipples into his mouth. He let his fangs brush against the sensitive skin as he pounded his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned, writhing underneath him. She watched him as he sank his teeth into the smooth flesh of her breast. She moaned as his teeth penetrated her as his cock was thrusting in and out of her tight passage.

He felt her body contracting around him and it squeezed a moan out of his mouth, his breath hot against her bare skin. She moaned his name, her body starting its slow spiral of orgasm. She felt like her body was going to explode. He continued to thrust into her, his body telling him that he was about to cum into her body. He growled as he came, her body contracting around him, as her orgasm swept through them both. "Mine." he growled against the already healed scar on her neck. It turned him on even more that she was marked by his own teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

rucilla danced around the table again, she felt her blood humming with excitement. Angel was on his way. The pretties had told her so. "Spikey... they're on their way." she said in a sing song voice.

The Judge had been kneeling in the corner all day, "preparing" as he said. Spike rolled his eyes. 'I'm surrounded by idiots' he thought. He wished that he had never agreed to Dru's idea to assemble the big blue demon. He liked being alive. He didn't want to have to go to some unknown Hell dimension, where he would be low man on the totem pole. He had just wanted to kill the slayer and shag Dru. Now he was having to listen as the big blue guy mumbled under his breath, and Dru crazily talked about Angel coming back. The only way he saw Angel coming back was to stake them... then the big blue demon could get on with the killing of him, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Drucilla stopped mid-circle and looked at the door. Her eyes lit up as Angel and Buffy walked into the room. It was just as the stars had told her before they started bickering this morning. She had told them if they didn't stop bickering she would ignore them. Their bickering had ceased, and they had started to tell her all the pretty things that she longed to hear. "Angel is..." she said, before stopping her sing song.

"Here." he said forcefully, finishing Dru's sentence for her.

Spike turned to see who was speaking. He growled as he saw Angel and the Slayer walk into his factory. "Is no one guarding the doors?!" he exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands up into the air.

The Judge stood up from his corner and walked up behind the two of them. Spike couldn't help but smirk.

"What brings the love birds here? Planning on showing us the error of our ways?" He said, his British accent flooding his speech.

"I've come back... And... I've got a friend." Angel said, gesturing to Buffy.

The Judge turned him and placed his hand on his chest. Angel looked down at his hand and over at Spike. "I think he's broken." He said with a smirk.

Spike's eyes widened. "Oy. Get on with the burning." He ordered the judge.

The Judge turned to Buffy and put his hand on her chest. She looked down at his hand and laughed. "Having performance problems?" She asked before swatting his big blue hand away. "Alright, enough groping." she barked, her face shifting. "I don't want to play with you. You're ugly."

The Judge returned to his resting spot before turning his head to look at Spike. "Those two cannot be burned. They are clean." he said plainly before going back into his mediative state.

Drucilla danced over to where Buffy and Angel were standing and leaned her head against Angel's shoulder. "You've returned to us... My Angel has come home." She said, her voice gleeful.

"My Angel." Buffy said with a growl, directed at Dru. "But I'll be nice and share with you..." she turned her eyes to Spike and then she let her eyes rove Dru's body. "If you will share with me." she continued.

Drucilla cooed, and walked over to the blond girl. "I like her now. She's fun." She leaned in kissing the other woman deeply. Buffy kissed her back, her tongue exploring the older vampire's mouth. Her hand slid down the woman's side, cupping her ass.

Angel and Spike watched in interest. Angel looked over at Spike and smirked. "I bet she gives good head. I haven't tried it yet, but... I'm going to have to. She's a tiger in the sack."

Spike looked over at Angel. "How did you... how did you get rid of that nasty soul business? And where did you get the balls to turn a slayer on top of all that?" he asked.

"As for that nasty soul business... it was all her... one moment of true happiness. And believe me, I was happy." He chuckled. "Turning her was just icing on the cake. She's mine." he said, his eyes filled with a heat and knowledge of her body, her body undulating underneath him.

He put his arm around the pair of girls when they pulled apart. "I have a very brilliant idea... perhaps we should give Red a call and you two girls and her could be Angel's Angels... one blond, one brunette, and a redhead..." He chuckled. Buffy looked up at him knowingly.

"I want to keep her too. She's pretty... and she smells yummy," Buffy said, licking her lips.

Drucilla looked up at Angel, a look of child like innocence was on her face. "The stars have told me you should take care of the gypsy woman soon... and her family... they'll try and restore that nasty ole soul in you. Can I help you Angel?"

He knew under that child like innocence was a monster wanting to play with the humans' innards. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and shook his head no. "I think that Buffy should help me with this... she needs the practice." He lifted her chin when she looked down at the ground. "Not to worry, love... there is plenty of fun waiting to be had. Who knows, we might get ourselves a couple of new friends out of this... and kill the rest."

Buffy seemed interested in that. "Who are we going to keep?" She asked in a child like manner.

"I was thinking Red... and perhaps Xander so that we can get Red turned easier. But the rest, I think they are cattle... not really something to keep around." Angel said, smirking.

"I want to play now..." Buffy said, her lips fixing in an irresistible pout.

"What do you want to play with?" Angel asked inquisitively.

"I think that we should go and see Xander..." she said. It sounded almost like she purred. She grinned and licked the side of his neck nipping at his ear. "That way they won't know what hit them... when we kill the rest." She said, her voice husky with bloodlust.

Angel grinned at his childe taking to his way. She reminded him of himself when he had been changed. She was violent, hungry and horny. He could smell it on her. He wanted to pick her up and fuck her on the table, but he also wanted to see what she would do to Xander. He didn't like the guy as a rule, but he knew that he was the key to Willow's undoing, and he thought that underneath her good girl exterior, she would be a wild child like Buffy as a vamp. 'It's always the quiet ones.' He thought as he looked from Buffy to Drucilla.

Drucilla had sat down on Spike's lap and was giggling. "She's much more fun now... isn't she Spikey?"


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy and Angel smiled politely as Xander's mother let them into the house. It seemed that she didn't care that Xander's friends were there. She went back to the beer she had been drinking and watching t.v. as soon as they had disappeared into the door down the the basement where Xander's room had been moved. Angel remained in the shadows as Buffy knocked on the door to his room. He had called out for her to come in and she smirked, kissing Angel roughly before she walked down the stairs and into his room. He looked up at her from the comic book that was in his lap.

Angel walked down the stairs silently and sat down, watching his childe as she moved. She had a seductive sway to her hips as she walked up to Xander.

Xander watched her, his mouth gaping. "What are you doing here B? I wasn't expecting you..." He said, clearly embarrassed that she had caught him reading comic books instead of doing something more manly. She ignored his embarrassment and picked up the Wonder Woman comic and tossed it to the side. "I'm here for you... I never did thank you properly for saving my life..." She whispered softly as she climbed into his lap.

His mouth gaped as she slid into his lap. He felt his cock growing hard as she ground her hips down into his crotch. "I... uh... I..." He stammered.

She leaned forward in his lap and kissed him gently. She could feel his cock growing harder and harder against her. "Its alright, Xander." She whispered as she rolled her hips against him again. She caressed his face gently. "I want this so much. I just didn't know how to tell you until now... I didn't want you to think I was doing it because I felt I had to." She lied, sliding herself against him harder, bringing a moan from his lips. She knew she had him. He wanted her, she could smell it in the air around. She could also smell Angel. He was enjoying this as well.

She licked the curve of Xander's ear, letting her mouth trail down his ear. His hands tentatively touched her sides, and she rolled her hips, encouraging him. His hands slid under her ass, lifting her, then laid her on the bed. She watched as he looked at her body. She saw the lust in his eyes, and smelled it coming off of him in waves. She ran her hand along his neck, her finger tracing the steady beat of his vein up to his face. She sat up and pulled off her shirt. She tossed it to the ground and had to smile when his eyes widened. She moved her hands to slide her pants down. She tossed them to the side, and laid in front of him completely naked.

She held in a giggle as Xander quickly stripped out of his clothes. She pulled him down on top of her and let him set the pace. He took one of her breasts in his hand, kneading it slowly. She let out a small moan, urging him forward, by taking his hard cock in her hand. She slid her hand up and down, drawing guttural moans from his mouth. "Take me Xander... please... I need you." She said, letting a small moan out after she said his name.

He positioned himself above her and slid his cock into her, moaning as her tight passage contracted around him, holding him tight. She moved underneath him, her hips moving in a knowing motion, as Xander's body met with hers. She pulled him closer and licked his ear. "I want you Xander... all of you. Do you want all of me?" She asked, her voice husky and almost purring against his ear.

Xander nodded his head, as he continued to thrust into her body. He wanted Buffy more than he had wanted anything in his life. He could barely believe that she was there, laying underneath him, his cock firmly inside of her. "I have wanted you since I saw you Buffy... you know that." He said, his voice filled with his need.

Buffy smiled softly and then bit the side of Xander's neck, sucking his blood into her. He moaned as she did that. She released him and put her mouth next to his ear. "Trust me?" She whispered, her lips red with his blood. He only knodded his head, but she knew that he did as he continued thrusting into her body. She returned her mouth to the puncture marks on his neck. She sucked deeply, his blood filling her with warmth. She moaned against his skin, continuing to move underneath him. He came as she bit him again, her body contracted around him as his heart slowed.

She looked to her sire and he nodded his head. She rolled them so that Xander was on the bottom. He was pale from the blood loss. She slid off of him and ran a finger nail over her breast, breaking the skin. She pulled Xander up to her and against the stream of blood coming from her body. He sucked gently at first, and then more viciously, taking her blood into him. His heart continued to slow as he gulped the blood, before it stopped, she put her mouth to his ear again. "I'll see you again soon lover." she whispered.

Angel smirked as he watched his childe seducing the bumbling wonder. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the man. He didn't know what was going to hit him. He held in a chuckle and licked his lips as he watched Buffy's body moving. He nodded his head as she drained the boy to the point that he'd have died. He watched intently as she did as he had told her to, feeding her blood to Xander. She was such a dutiful childe. He let out a small moan as she laid Xander back against the bed.

Buffy laid her victim back against the bed, and smirked. His body was cold to her touch, but it had brought her much pleasure. He would be a dutiful lover. She couldn't wait to see him changed. He would do as she said. She knew that she had a power over him that even love couldn't break.

She slid off the bed and sashed her hips as she walked over to Angel. She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. "Enjoy the show?" She asked him, a smirk firm on her lips. She knew he had, she rubbed against his cock. It was hard as a rock. She let out a laugh that seemed to dance over his skin. She reached up caressed his face.

He smirked. "I enjoyed the show. It was a little slow, and tender at first, but I think that you have good acting skills. He was very quick to hop in the sack with you." He bent her head to the side and nipped at her neck. "Perhaps we should take him back to the factory with us. Wouldn't want him to play in sunlight and go poof after all your hard work," he whispered against her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike laid on their bed and watched as Drucilla slid the red dress off, revealing nothing but creamy white skin and a small v shaped patch of dark curls. He felt his cock grow hard as he watched her crawl up to him, his mind returning to watching her kissing the slayer. It had been more erotic than anything she and Darla had ever done. He knew it had been Darla's sensibilities more than his Dru's. She had held back, saying that she did not enjoy playing with girls.

He slid his hand up the curve of Dru's back and cupped her ass, her lips met his and they began their sensuous dance. She slid her hand along his cock, sliding it up and down, her sharp nails playing gently along the vein of his cock. She pulled back from his lips and watched him as she moved lower, her tongue flicking along the mushroom head of his cock. He let out a soft moan as she lowered her mouth to take him in. She moved with practiced ease. She slowly moved up and down, allowing her human teeth to brush against the sensitive skin of his cock.

He moaned loudly, enjoying his woman's ministrations. Dru took his cock deep into her mouth. She moved up and down, her hand sliding along underneath her mouth. She hummed a pretty song as she continued her slow motion.

She released his cock from her grasp and moved up, rubbing her wet pussy along the smooth shaft. She moaned softly as the rock hard cock brushed against her clit. She rolled her hips back and forth, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge, before she impaled herself on his cock. He groaned as he was sheathed in her completely. She moaned, rolling her hips up and back before raising up and slamming herself back down on his cock. She moved fast, pulling groans from his mouth. She leaned down, still moving and bit him on the neck, her fangs impaling him as his cock impaled her. He moaned loud, calling out her name.

He moved his hands so they were on her hips, helping her move on top of him. She arched her back, her bare breasts milky in the low light of the bedroom. Her long hair brushed against the tops of his legs as she continued to ride him. He groaned as he felt himself nearing the edge. She moaned, her body constricting around him. He lost control of himself and spilled his seed into her body as she came, her cold fluids mixing with his.


	11. Chapter 11

Giles walked into the school and was greeted by Police at the door. They held him back, and told him that he couldn't go into the library. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief. "What happened?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"Janitor found a body in there. Called us." the cop said plainly.

"Any idea who the person is?" Giles asked, his heart beating fast. He worried that it was Buffy. He hadn't seen her for nearly two days now, and he had the distinct feeling that something wasn't right.

"A Miss Cordelia Chase... Don't tell anybody I said this, but she had a wicked looking hickey on her neck. Kids these days," the cop said, shaking his head.

Giles nodded his head and walked away from the cop and over to Jenny. She had been missing last night too. He had worried she was avoiding him. "Hello Jenny... Cordelia is dead... Vampire." He said in a quiet no nonsense tone.

Jenny nodded her head and walked with him away from the students. "Is she going to rise from the grave?" she whispered to him.

Giles shook his head. "I have no idea, but I doubt they would have left her somewhere that someone would find her if she was going to turn. I think she was left there as a warning... or a threat."

Principal Snyder spoke clearly into a megaphone. "Everyone return home, school is closed for today. Anyone that doesn't leave will be arrested for trespassing."

The students walked back towards the buses and their cars. Most talked animatedly about how cool it was they were getting to go home, and some whispered that they heard that there had been a girl decapitated.

Giles looked around for Xander, Buffy and Willow, but they were no where to be seen. He shrugged it off, assuming that they had already begun to walk home.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy sat on the table in the factory, her feet kicking back and forth as she watched Angel and Spike planning what they would do with the Judge. She ran her hands along her breasts, the silky orange material felt good against her bare breasts. The black corset held them up, making the globes seem larger than they really were. Her legs were bare from mid thigh down. The short black skirt left little to the imagination.

She listened intently as Angel and Spike discussed getting rid of the Judge. Neither one of them wanted the world to end, when it had just gotten so interesting. She didn't blame them, there was so much to do in this world. She would hate to not experience it all before the world ended. She slid off the table and walked over to them, hopping up onto the table between the two of them. She sat with her legs spread, the corner of the table jutting out between her legs.

Both male vampires looked up at her in interest. "What is it lover?" Angel asked, sliding his hand along her bare leg.

Buffy smiled wickedly at him. "I've got an idea... and since we've got Xander, we might be able to get it to work... No weapon forged right?" She said.

Spike nodded his head. "Yes that is correct pet, but how does having the boy increase our chances?" He asked, his eyes watching as Angel's hand slid up and down her leg.

"What about a rocket? I mean those aren't forged right?" She giggled as she imagined the big blue demon exploding into a million pieces.

Angel and Spike looked at each other, and both shrugged. It could possibly work.

Xander walked into the room, rubbing the back of his head. "Have I been drinking B?" He asked, his head throbbing. She giggled and walked over to him, her game face on.

"No lover... the headache will go away." She said. She ran a hand up his chest, her fingernails dragging along the skin.

He smirked, his face that of the demon that now filled his body. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood. She sucked on his lip, taking the drops of blood into her. "Mmmm... better than chocolate," she said, her eyes closing as she savored the taste. Her eyes popped open and she grinned. "I have a job for you lover... a small task," she said excitedly.

He looked down at her and smirked. "And that would be?" He asked, his face shifting back to that of his human half.

She grinned up at him. "I need you to help me get a rocket launcher from the military base..." She said running her hand along the curve of her breast.

He ran a hand up her side, roughly grasping one of her perky breasts. "And what would that be for, kitten?" He pulled her closer to him, his other hand sliding up under her skirt, grasping her bare ass.

"Just a little party favor... wouldn't want our big blue guy to feel left out." she said with a smirk.

"I might need a little help from you... and in this skimpy outfit I doubt that it would take much for them to let me and you in." he said, kneading her breast in his hand, making Buffy moan.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel sat in the van they had stolen from some little punk. The small man hadn't stood a chance. Buffy had walked up to him, since she knew him. Oz had looked her over, not sure what to think of the slayer's new look, but had shrugged it off. Xander had walked up behind the man and snapped his neck in one fluid motion before he knew what was happening. She had taken the keys out of the small man's pockets and waved them for Angel to see.

Buffy and Xander sneaked into the base through a hole in the fence. They sneaked to the armory and were about to walk in when a soldier stopped them "Halt" he said. "Who goes there?"

Both vampires put their hands up, the last thing they wanted to deal with was the military. Xander thought quickly on his feet. "Private, Harris. Of the 33rd." He said in a clear voice.

The soldier thought a moment. "The 33rd is out on maneuvers."

Xander turned to the man. "I'm on leave..." he said firmly.

"You spend your leave sneaking into the armory? And who is she?" the soldier said eyeing the woman.

"I'm Buffy..." Buffy said, cocking her head to the side. She let her hand slid along her skin, the soldier's eyes following her hand.

"What can I say... the girls like to see the big guns... it makes them horny. Give me some time... ," Xander said.

The soldier looked like he was going to argue, and Xander smirked as he spoke again."Besides, if you don't leave I'll let the Colonel know you were not at your post, your boots are not regulation, and you hold your gun like a sissy man." he said boldly, taking the man's gun from him and thrusting it back at him in the correct position.

"You've got twenty minutes, Harris." the soldier said before walking away.

Xander and Buffy walked into the armory, and she couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the soldier was watching her ass as she walked. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked boldly, biting her lip. The soldier smiled at her and looked her over again. Xander saw the exchange and let a low growl out, his hand sliding down to her ass, squeezing it as he closed the door behind them.

Buffy laughed softly as she moved away from him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Harris." She sashayed her hips as she walked over and sat on top of a wooden crate. She sat with her legs spread, it was clear that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Xander growled again, his face turning feral. "I don't want you to play with human boys. They're just food." He grabbed her by the hair and stretched her neck, before biting her. She moaned as he manhandled her, her fingers gliding through his hair, holding him to her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his body to her. His hard cock pressed against her bare pussy. She slid her hand down, clasping his cock roughly. She squeezed hard enough to cowl him into submission. He growled against her neck and let her go.

She released him and laughed softly. "I think that you believe that I belong to you..." she stood up and pushed him against the wall. She stood on her toes so that she was bare inches away from his face. "You belong to me. Its my mark you wear... not the other way around." She said, showing him that his bite had already begun to heal. "I will play with whom ever I please." She said, her face feral. "And you will play with whom every I please." She added. She leaned towards his ear. She licked his neck before whispering, "And if you don't please me... you will dance in the sunlight for me." She stepped back from him, letting him think about what she had said. "Now let's get to work." She said, motioning for him to find the rocket launcher.

He pushed himself from the wall and straightened his shirt. He knew he had pushed the wrong buttons. Her show of strength made him want to push her against the wall and fuck her. He knew that she'd enjoy that, but also that they had work to do. He growled low and began looking at the tags on the crates. The rocket launcher had been in the one she had been sitting on. He hefted it up onto his shoulder and she took the lead, getting them back to the van.


	14. Chapter 14

Willow sighed softly. She hadn't heard from Buffy or Xander all evening. She was beginning to worry. It wasn't like either of them to just leave her out. She was one of the Scoobies after all. Sure, she wasn't a fighter, but she did the research. She was good at the research. She pulled the book that she had stolen from the library and began flipping through it. She looked for a spell that could help Buffy defeat the Judge. But she didn't see anything that would help. She sighed, tossing it to the side.

The phone rang and she picked it up quickly. Her mother was out of town, and she had a feeling it was either Buffy or Xander. "Hello..." she said.

"Will... its me..." she heard Xander's voice say. "Can I come over? My parent's are driving me nuts..." he lied.

She felt relief flow through her body. Xander was okay. That was one less thing to worry about. "Of course. Mom is out of town... Have you seen Buffy?" She asked.

"I saw her this afternoon. She looked a little worn out. Angel said that she had gotten beaten pretty badly... But she's a slayer... she's almost back up to normal." he lied some more.

"Oh... well if she wants to come over, she can too... I'd love company... just let yourselves in... or yourself... if its just you," Willow said, her hand playing with the tassel on her afghan.

Xander smirked as she invited them both into her house. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' he thought. "I'll be right over Will. See ya soon." he said before hanging up.

"We both got an invite..." he said to Buffy. She grinned. "I'll just stand back and watch... I think she'd be less likely to let ya if I'm there." She leaned forward and kissed her childe deeply. "You're such a good puppy now... Let's go and see if we can get ourselves another playmate." She looked over at Angel and smirked. "Are you going to come Lover?" she walked over to him and straddle his lap, grinding her hips against him.

"I wasn't on the invitation..." He said coyly. "Besides... Spike and I have got to get to work on the big blue guy... wouldn't want the world to end... its just getting fun." He said rubbing his cock against her bare pussy.

She pouted softly and kissed him deeply. "I'll see you after the fun is over then lover. Keep your engines running for me." She said, sliding out of his lap. He smacked her ass and she looked over her shoulder, blowing him a kiss. She took Xander's arm and walked with him out the door, her ass swaying in a seductive motion.


	15. Chapter 15

Xander walked into Willow's house. He took the steps two at a time up to her bedroom. He knocked on her door and she called out for him to come in. He knew that Buffy was out on the balcony, watching. She had told him exactly what to do to turn Willow. He hoped that he did this right. He smiled at his friend. His face was completely human, his smile still held the promise of a good time, but Willow didn't notice anything different about him as she flung her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck. She pulled back from him, not knowing what was going on. "What's with the nuzzling Xander?" She asked. He had never shown any real interest in her before.

He reached out and caressed her face gently. "I just realized how much I take you for granted Will... and how much I need you," he said.

Willow closed her eyes as she listened to the words that she had longed to hear all her life. She took a step closer to him, and let him kiss her. His lips were gentle and teasing. She put her arms around his shoulders, desperate to have him in her arms. 'I hope this isn't a dream' she thought as she let him stick his tongue in her mouth. He moved them back towards the bed, lowering her, and laying on top of her. He slid his hands down along the curves of her body and pulled the sweater that she was wearing up, taking it off of her. He tossed it across the room.

Buffy watched from the shadows of the balcony. She felt her body aching to be touched as she watched Xander touching Willow. 'Speed it up Xander. You're moving at the speed of a snail... get in her.' She slid her hand down her leg, and slid her fingers over her pussy's lips, playing with herself. She rubbed her thumb over her swollen clit. The sensation made her grow wetter. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she slid a finger into her pussy. She stroked her g spot, and then looked back in on the scene before her.

Xander had managed to get them both naked. He was sliding his dick into Willow's tight pussy. Buffy held in a moan as she saw the red curls that hid the prize that Xander was taking for himself. She imagined licking the folds that Xander's dick was pushing to the side. She stuck another finger into herself, fucking herself with her fingers, her eyes closing. She imagined that it was Willow's fingers inside of her, and bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood. She moaned quietly as the blood slid across her tongue and her body began to clamp down on her fingers.

She looked in at her childe and Willow. She heard Willow moaning his name and it made her pout that it wasn't her name she was calling out. 'All in good time.' she thought. She continued to finger herself, bringing herself to orgasm, her cold fluids sliding across her fingers. She pulled them out of herself and licked them clean. It wasn't the same, but it would have to do for now.

She saw Xander bite Willow and smirked as the redhead, held him closer to her, instead of pushing him away. She could hear the beat of her friend's heart start to falter. She watched him slit his wrist and hold it to their friend's mouth.

Willow drank greedily from Xander's vein, she felt herself implode as they both came, his seed filling her and her juices coating him. Her heart faltered and she started to drift away. Buffy walked into the room, and Xander looked up at her. "She'll wake up at sunset..." she said quietly as he got dressed. She grabbed her friend's green robe and made a face. "I'm so teaching her how to dress..." She tossed it at Xander. "We're taking her with us." she said, grabbing Xander by the collar. She kissed him roughly, before releasing him to take care of his childe.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny Calendar sat in a plain chair in a white walled hotel room. She had come to her uncle as soon as she started wondering at the connection between Angel and Buffy being gone and Cordelia's body being found. She didn't think that Buffy had anything to do with it, but Angel was a different story. If he lost his soul he would be apt to do anything. He was known for killing those he was closest to.

"You know what this thing is... this vengance," her uncle asked, as he walked around her.

She looked up at him. "Uncle, I have served you. I have been faithful. I need to know."

"To the modern man... vengeance is a word, an idea, payback... one thing for another." He said, continuing his pacing. "Like commerce... Not with us." He said looking down at her. "Vengeance is a living thing. It passes through generations. It commands. It kills."

"You told me to watch Angel. You told me to keep him away from the slayer. I tried. But there are other factors," Jenny said, her anger rising in her. "There are terrible things happening here. Things that we cannot control."

"We control nothing." her uncle said. "We are not wizards Jana. We merely play a part."

Jenny sighed softly. "Angel could be of help to us. He may be the only chance we have to stop the judge."

"It is too late for dat." He said sitting down across from her.

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

He sighed. "The curse... Angel is meant to suffer. Not to live as human. One moment of true happiness. Of contentment. One moment when the soul that we restored no longer plagues his thoughts and that soul is taken from him."

She began to puzzle together the pieces. "Then if somehow, if its happened..." She looked down. "Then Angelus is back."

He nodded his head. "If it has happened, then it was meant to happen. I realize now that it was arranged to be so."

"But Buffy loves him..." She said.

"Then she will have to kill him." he said plainly, shrugging.

"Unless he kills her first. This is insanity. This isn't justice." She yelled at her uncle.

"We do not serve justice, Jana... we serve vengeance." he said plainly.

"Then we are all fools." she said storming out of his hotel room.


	17. Chapter 17

Angel smelled his woman as she entered the room. He could smell her musk coming off her. She walked over to him and straddled his lap. "Mission accomplished lover... Tomorrow we take care of the Gypsies...and our other problem... and all will be right with the world." She ground her hips down into him.

"She's such a good girl..." Drucilla said as she leaned over, kissing the blond vampire. Buffy shifted her attentions to the other woman, turning in Angel's lap so that her ass was what was rubbing against him. She pulled Drucilla closer, her tongue exploring the older vampire's mouth. She moaned as Angel's hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt, rubbing circles across the sensitive bare skin of her pussy. She rolled her hips against him, urging him on as she kissed down the dark haired woman's neck.

Dru's hands caressed Buffy's breasts, sliding under the orange silky material. She grazed the sensitive skin of Buffy's nipple's with a white tipped fingernail. Buffy moaned softly into the other woman's mouth, urging both vampires forward. She rolled her hips again, her body aching for Angel to touch her. She licked slowly down the other woman's chest, and her hands found the clasps of her corset. She unsnapped them, letting the other woman's breasts fall bare before her. The milky skin felt good underneath her fingers.

Dru moaned softly as the other woman's hands grasped her breasts. She moved her hands to work at the clasps of Buffy's corset, letting the other woman's breasts free of the binding material. She moaned as Buffy licked slow circles around her nipple, before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Buffy's other hand slid down to the other woman's skirt, and slid it up her legs. She smirked against the woman's breast when she felt the other woman wore no underwear.

Angel slowly dipped his fingers into Buffy's tight core, his fingers moving teasingly slow. She rolled her hips against his hand, urging him on. She slid her fingers into Dru's tight core, her motion in time with that of the man behind her. Drucilla moaned, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, pushing her core closer to the woman that was sending rippling euphoria through her body.

Buffy smirked as the other woman wriggled closer to her. She looked over her shoulder at Angel and the leaned forward, licking slowly up the woman's wet slit. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor before she slid two fingers into her, her tongue teasing the woman's clit. She slid down to her knees in front of Dru.

Angel stood, unzipping his pants. He took in the scene before him, the two woman enthralled in the extacy of what they were doing. He felt his cock growing harder. He let his pants slide down and knelt behind Buffy, sliding his hard cock into her pussy as she licked the other woman's.

Buffy moaned out as her lover slid his cock into her. She moved her tongue in time with him, looking up at the woman in front of her. The woman rolled her hips up to meet Buffy's every thrust. She closed her eyes as Angel's pace quickened. His hands roughly grasped her breasts, kneading them. She moaned against the pussy in front of her. She drank the woman's juices into her, reveling in the taste of the liquids. She felt Angel's teeth sink into her neck and she almost came on the spot. She continued moving her fingers inside the woman, and neatly bit down on Dru's thigh.

Drucilla felt the teeth sink into her thigh right next to her pussy and she almost came. She moaned out Buffy's name, and felt her body clamping down on the petite blond's fingers. She writhed in extacy.

Buffy slid her fingers clear of Dru's pussy and pulled her teeth out of her thigh. She held her fingers out for the other woman to taste herself. Dru took her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue.

Angel put his hands on Buffy and flipped her neatly, still embedded in her body. She writhed against him, her back on the floor now. She looked up at him with knowing eyes. A small trickle of Dru's blood slid down from the corner of her mouth. He leaned down and licked it away before claiming her mouth. He continued to pump into her, bringing her to the bring of extacy and pushing her over it. She moaned out his name as she came. She arched up against him, her head lulled so that he had a clear shot at her neck. He leaned forward and bit her. He swallowed a mouthful of blood before he licked the marks that marred her beautiful neck. His body spasmed as he released his seed into her.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was quite a show..." Xander said with a smirk from his perch on the second floor. "Our little Red is awake..." He continued as he took in a deep breath, smelling her scent. He watched as she walked into the main floor where the others were.

"Awe... you finished without me..." she said the pout on her lips was marred by the long canine teeth protruding over her lips. The look on her face was not innocent like the girl she had once been, but feral and sexually charged.

Angel looked over at the girl and smirked. He knew that underneath that good girl exterior she was a vixen wanting to get out. He licked Buffy's neck again, and slid out of her, pressing a kiss onto her lips. She ran her hands down his body, watching as he stood up. She pouted from the floor. The picture of her laying there, her breasts bare and her pussy bared for all to see beneath the short black skirt mixed with the pout was erotic. It made him want to fuck her all over again.

"I'm hungry." Buffy said with a grin. "Can we go and play with the Gypsies now?" She sat up and accepted the hand that Angel held out for her. Her face shifted to that of her vampire nature and she licked the tips of her teeth. She stood up and ran a hand over his still clothed chest. She leaned up and nipped at his ear. "Please..." she whispered, her voice tinged with husk.

He loved hearing her beg. He nodded his head. "Let's go and play. Willow... you and Xander can go and grab something to eat with Dru... and don't forget, stay away from the watcher... he's ours." He said, his demonic face looking from one face to the other. "And get her some clothes... that aren't covered in happy flowers." He said cringing at the sweater that Willow was wearing.

Buffy picked up her corset and started putting it on, and Angel shook his head. "You need to dress your part... As distasteful as it is, lover." He patted her on the ass as she walked towards their bedroom. Her hips swayed in an erotic manner. It seemed all eyes trailed after the petite blond as she disappeared through the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy and Angel walked into the hotel room that the gypsy man was staying in. Buffy smirked as she crossed the threshold. No mere door would hold them back. She crept up behind the gypsy as he walked out of the bathroom. He stopped as he saw Angel sitting on the bed. Angel smiled at him and cocked his head to the side. "So you're thinking of restoring my soul again?" he said, his hand running over the papers laying on the bed. They were old and tattered. They smelled musky.

Buffy ran a hand over the man's shoulder, grinning as he jumped away from her. She stood in between him and the door. Angel stood up and walked closer to Buffy. The scent of fear was so thick in the air that you could almost cut it with a knife. He leaned down and nipped her shoulder.

"You turned her?" The gypsy said in disbelief. He watched as the slayer's face shifted into that of the demon that controlled her.

"She tasted too good to waste..." Angel said as his face shifted as he looked up at the older man.

The gypsy backed away from the two vampires, moving closer and closer to the window. They were four stories up. No way he would survive the fall. 'Better than letting those monsters kill me.' he thought.

Buffy sensed his idea and moved quicker than he could have seen. She stood in front of the window and waved her finger back and forth in a scolding motion. "Ah ah ah... That wouldn't be any fun for us." She said laughing soflty.

The man seemed to whimper as he realized he had no way out.

Angel walked towards the man. "I think that maybe I should let her drain you dry... or maybe Jenny... Immortality comes to those who are judged worthy..." He grabbed the man and held him up in the air. The man's feet kicked as he tried to breathe. Angel dropped him to the floor and nodded to Buffy.

She walked over, her hips swaying like a cat as she stalked her prey. She knelt down in front of the gypsy man. She pulled his head to one side and licked his exposed neck. "His fear tastes good... like a candy coating on his skin." she said, her voice almost purring. She nipped at the man's neck, teasing him, wanting him to whimper again. "Come on... just a little whimper and this can all be over..." she whispered in his ear. "Otherwise... I'll let Angel play with you... he likes to play with his food more than I do." she continued.

The man's eyes moved to Angel. They widened as she said that she'd let him play with him. He whimpered and tried to back away from Angel. Her firm grasp on his hair kept him from getting to far.

"Who else knows about how the curse works?" Angel asked as he knelt down in front of the gypsy. He let Buffy pull him closer to him.

"Jana knows. She has been working on how to recurse you." the man said, hoping that his compliance would win him some favor with the two vampires.

"Jana?" Angel said raising an eyebrow. "Just who is Jana..."

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Jenny... Ms. Calendar." She smirked as the man's eyes grew wide at her discovery.

She kissed the man on the lips and released him. "Angel... I'm not hungry anymore... Maybe you should eat something though." she said with a laugh. She stood up and backed away as the other vampire bared his teeth and grabbed the man by the throat. The gypsy let out a strangled scream as Angel bit down, drawing in his blood. He let loose of him after a few moments and put his fingers in the blood. He held it out to Buffy. She knelt down and licked Angel's fingers clean. She let out a small

moan that made the gypsy scream.

She let Angel finish off the gypsy, the gears in her mind turning for the perfect punishment for Jenny. She had betrayed her, claiming to be her friend when she was the enemy... someone sent here to keep her and Angel from each other. A smirk came to her face when she thought of the most fitting destruction for the gypsy woman. She beckoned Angel to come with her and left the room.

"I think that I've got an idea that you'll like... That little bitch isn't going to know what hit her." she said, laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Angel and Buffy walked into the library. Giles came out of the office and put a hand on his chest as he gasped. "You two scared me. What news do you have about the Judge... is he fully assembled?" he asked, looking at each of their faces.

"No... they haven't finished him, Giles." Buffy said as she sat down on the table she had sex with Angel on. The memory of him pounding in her made her wet. She closed her eyes a moment, regaining her composure.

"Are you alright Buffy? I've been worried about you." Giles said as he saw his slayer close her eyes, breathing deeply. He had worried about her so much when she hadn't come to school that day.

She let her face shift, showing her vampire nature. "I've never been better." She said with a laugh.

Giles' eyes widened as he took in the sight of his charge changed. He had never heard of a slayer being turned. He flicked his eyes to Angel, who had already vamped out. "You... you did this to her. You broke the curse... how?" He yelled at the male vampire.

Buffy stood up and walked towards her watcher. "I broke the curse. One moment of true happiness... isn't that what the gypsy had said before you tore his throat out..." She said with a laugh.

Giles backed up against the counter and his eyes shifting from one vampire to the next. Buffy moved up closer to him, and he started to move away, but that would have put him closer to Angel. He was trapped. "Bloody hell..." He mumbled. He cursed under his breath. 'Going to die... all the weapons are locked in that bloody cage and I'm out here.' He tried to figure out a way to get into the cage without either of them touching him. He would take out at least one of them before the other killed him.

Xander and Willow walked into the library. "Whoa... what's going on here..." Xander asked, trying to play the part of the human for Giles.

Giles looked at the two and yelled at them to run. "Run you bloody fools! They'll kill us all!"

Willow giggled as her face shifted. "I think its a bit too late for us... but at least we're going to be pretty corpses... I can't say the same for you."

Xander walked out the door and dragged back in Ms. Calendar. "I assume you want the other gypsy right B? I saw her outside... she looked like she was going to come to his rescue. Don't worry. I didn't kill her... Just knocked her out."

"Willow get some rope out of the cage." Buffy said as she lunged, grabbing Giles. She slammed him to the ground and put her foot on his throat. "Make it easier on yourself Giles... I can make it fast and painless... maybe we could even keep you around. You could be our little research flunky... since the other one was killed by the Judge." she said with a grin.

Willow got two long windings of rope out of the cage and a roll of duct tape. She handed one to Angel and he tied up Giles while Xander used the other to tie up Ms. Calendar. Buffy took tape and put it over Giles' mouth. "Wouldn't want you to wake up the neighbors..." She said nearly cooing.

She put a piece of tape over Ms. Calendar's mouth as well. They sat the gypsy woman in a chair across from Giles and waited for her to return to consciousness. She struggled against her bonds her eyes wide as she saw Giles. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the duct tape. Buffy walked over to her and back handed her nearly knocking her out of the chair. The woman glared up at Buffy.

Buffy laughed when she saw the gypsy woman's glare. "What are you going to do... Curse me too? Not to worry... your uncle filled us in on your plans... Let's hope that you're not as bland as he is... I don't think he was getting enough fatty acids in his diet... He should have ate more fish. Gives the blood a nice taste..." She walked closer to the woman and pulled her hair, yanking her neck to the side. She put her face close to her neck and breathed in. "You smell better than he did..." She giggled as the woman squirmed.

She looked over at Angel. He nodded his head. She released the woman's hair and yanked the tape off in one motion. "So its true... you broke the curse... and he changed you."

Angel smirked and walked forward. "Did you honestly think you could stop this... did you think that you could keep Buffy and I away from each other? She is mine... and I am hers. We were meant to be. It was prophecised by..." He looked at the book in his hand. "I guess his name was Renauld... some watcher in the dark ages... it says here. 'The slayer will meet her match in the one with the angelic face. Though her touch she will strip him bare and in him she will find her chance at immortality. Through their reign the world will shift, the blue judgment will be stopped by her hand and they shall live as one. In each other they will find the other half of their whole. They will reign in blood and terror and blood will run as rivers from their victims.'..." he paused, his face shifting. "See you had no way of stopping this from happening. It was meant to be... and you two will bow before us." He pulled Giles' hair, exposing his neck. "But perhaps we shouldn't get rid of you both... Jenny... you have the choice of who will die, because make no mistake, one of you will."

Jenny cried out as Angel's face lowered closer to the watcher's neck. "Take me... kill me instead." She yelled out.

Giles fought against his bonds, his yelling muffled by the duct tape still over his lips.

Buffy lowered her lips against the gypsy's neck and bit. She sucked deeply swallowing in big gulps. She felt the woman's heart slowing. "Willow... you wanna taste?" She asked, looking up at the other woman.

Willow sauntered over to the gypsy and she lowered her mouth to bite down. She drained the woman dry, her eyes rolled back in extacy as she released the dead woman's neck. She looked over at Buffy and grinned. Buffy leaned forward and kissed the redhead deeply, tasting the fresh blood in her mouth. She moaned softly as Xander walked up behind her and pressed his hard cock against her ass.

She released Willow's face and looked over at Giles. His eyes were wild with fear. She could tell that he would never let them turn him. A part of her was saddened by the fact that they would have to kill him. She walked over to him, her hips swayed in a seductive manner. She looked at her nails before she looked at Angel. He seemed to see her thoughts in her eyes. He pulled Giles' hair, exposing his neck fully. "I'm sorry you won't be joining us, I always loved you Giles... You were a good watcher." She said quietly, the part that was human in her mourned her loss as she sliced her finger nails across his neck.

She turned from the carnage and walked out of the library. Angel strolled up next to her, his hand sliding across her back and clasped her to his side. Xander and Willow followed behind them like dutiful children. They walked with purposeful steps, one task was finished and the next would not take much... except luck.

[INSERT CREDITS


End file.
